


Eyewitness

by ROSIEBERRY97



Category: ATEEZ, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom, TXT - Fandom, WINNER - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, ChaeSoo, Comedy, Dead Father - Freeform, Drug Dealer, F/F, F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Happy Ending, Kimanoban Jenlisa, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, M/M, Maybe not so happy ending, Murder, No Lesbians Die, Red Velvet, Romance, School Universe, Some Fluff, Stripper, Tenn Romance, There may be some sex scenes but I’m not sure yet, Thriller, Yuri, alternative universe, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, drug, drug dealer dad, fucked up family, hopefully they will kiss, jenlisa, kiss, kpop, lgbtq+, mental health, school au, slight mention of child abuse, slight taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIEBERRY97/pseuds/ROSIEBERRY97
Summary: Lalisa Manoban is a stubborn dance-loving girl who lives with a dissatisfied mother. Her mother has enough, so she sends her to Aunt Ahn’s school, where she meets Kim Jennie, the cheeky blonde-haired class first, she starts rivalry with. But when they witness a murder, they have to work together and keep this huge secret. But what if the killer's next target is Jennie and Lisa?
Relationships: BTS/BLACKPINK, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jennie/ Kim Yeri, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jungkook, Lalisa Manoban/BamBam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: BTS, blackpink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this AO3 things, and English is not my first language, so I’m sorry for all of my mistakes! I hope to improve both in my writing style, and grammar.

CHAPTER 1 - LALISA 

It was three o'clock in the morning, but her sweaty body, hidden in a red tight dress, was still moving to the rough beat of the music. She always felt herself free from the alcohol, like a bird in the summer breeze. She didn't had to worry about what would happen in a minute or tomorrow, because at that moment she had a good time. When the disgusting liquid slid down her throat, all the bad thoughts and stress faded away... for a while.

1 PM

The bedroom stinking from sex, Lalisa Manoban breathed evenly next to a boy, she had no idea who he was. Her last night ended horribly. From the large amount of alcohol, she no longer knew where he was, so how could she have distinguished her love, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, known as BamBam at their school, from the other handsome and tall Thai boys? So he threw herself at the boy closest to her. Poor Kunpimool saw it all, so he dragged Lisa out to talk, who just vomited at him, resulting in a break up. 

Lisa's sweet dreams were broken by the disappointing sound of her phone. Her head ached, she was afraid if she moved then her whole body would give up the service and it would explode, but when her mother's sharp voice from the voicemail said she would be home in 5 minutes, she got out of the bed at a lightning speed. She didn’t had time to stretch her tired body, she had to act fast. It was as if a tornado had swept through the house. In the living room, the couch was torn, the TV was tipped down, her mother’s favorite vases scattered throughout the house, red glasses everywhere. She also found worn-out cotons in her room, and she was sure that She and her sex partner wasn’t the one using all of it. The house couldn’t be helped, but she still tried to save it in five minutes.

*ding dong*

She walked to the door in a torn shirt, pushing the doorknob slowly down. The door opened as her mother entered in a black fur, and a long white dress with frustration and disgust on her face.  
“ Lalisa ... “ with her voice like a knife, the tension could have been cut. The upscale-looking woman dropped her suitcases tp the floor, raised her hands in the air, and slammed it with a huge momentum at her daughter's face.  
“ When I left a week ago, you promised to take care of the house, and in the worst case, you are going to call over that idiot boyfriend of yours, and instead what are you doing... you're having a party. And you greet your dear mother with torn hair and a torn shirt. You also played my trust last time by going to a dance party instead of studying. But it’s enough, I have to do something against it from happening again. Lalisa, you ...- the boy Lisa slept with was running down the stairs in pants.  
“ Your name is Lara, right? Yeah, Lara, do y’know where’s my shirt? “  
“ My name is Lisa... “  
“ Whatever. “ the boy rolled his eyes, than looke at the person next to Lisa. “ Oh, good morning ma’am. “  
“ Lalisa, who is this? “ her mother grabbed the boy, and began to push her out of the door.  
“ I- I don’t know... “ told her mother with puppy eyes.  
“ Congratulations. And you ‘son, go away from my house while I’m being nice. “  
“ But my T-Shirt... “ she slammed the door on him.  
“ I’m going to take you to Aunt Ahn tomorrow. “  
“ And who’s that? “  
“ Your aunt... “  
“ I mean, y’know it’s always good to visit relatives you haven’t seen in a long time. “ Lisa expected a worse punishment.  
“ Oh, honey. It won’t be a visit for you, because you will stay there with her in Korea. Then she’ll teach you everything about how to make you a real entrepreneur, and maybe she’ll even be able to polish your manners. “ Lisa almost fell off the chair.  
“ What? I won’t be staying in Korea! Everything ties me here!  
“ What ties you here? Your boyfriend you cheated on, or the boy you cheated him with? You don't even know his name. You can't even say it’s your friends, because that would be a lie. “  
“ You, Mom, you're tying me here. “ Lisa's brain spun, she had to find an excuse to stay, because she enrolled in an art school where she could have learnt dance from the next week, but she can’t tell that to her mom.  
“Me?” She ran her fingers through her black hair and began to laugh hysterically. “ Dear, if there wasn't if there wasn’t a reason you are hiding from me, you would have already volunteered to go study there, because you hate me. You hate me for what I’m doing, because you think I’m the bad boy. And now, before I get even more mad. tell me right away what it is. - The girl spoke after a few seconds of silence.  
“ I enrolled in an art school to learn dance, and - “ another sharp slap.  
“ We've talked about this before! You’re learning all of this for nothing, because when the time comes for me to step back, you’re going to run the company. Tonight I’m calling the school and going to tell them to cancel your enrollment, that’s it. “  
“You can’t do this to me!” Her eyes filled with tears, this woman is a monster, she thought.  
“Oh, I can do it. And now go up to your room, fix yourself, and then pack your things, because like I said, we're leaving tomorrow. “


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar and mistakes :(

So she really left me here, said Lisa looking at the receding car. There was a dry cough from behind her, probably Aunt Ahn's. She closed her eyes, and deeply sighed. A woman same age as her mother stepped close to the teenager and began massaging her shoulders.  
"I’m telling you-" said the woman in a voice similar to her mother's, perhaps more brittle, "That I won’t be as easy on you, like your mother. My job is to teach you manners, and you just have to obey.”  
“Please, dear Aunt Ahn, would you stop massaging me?” The pigtailed girl frowned at her lightly. The woman had lush, platinum blonde hair reaching to the waist, her almond-shaped eyes adorned a pale shade of brown, her smile brittle, her white teeth showing. The lipstick on her lips was dark, just like her soul. “And, which room is mine? ” Lalisa hopped on a beige armchair.  
“What? Oh, no! You're not going to live with me, you're getting a guest room for today only.” Lisa was looking at the ornaments on the shelf as she almost dropped the porcelain angel she was holding in her hands on hearing the saying.   
“Aunt Ahn, do you want to put me on the street?” The woman shook her head and laughed.  
“No, don't worry. Your mother definitely wanted you to live in the dorms, so it’s going to be like that. Because you are related, you will live with good students, people from upscale families, polished diamonds who can help you be perfect too. The high school you're going to is where I'm the deputy principal. The same blood is flowing in us, I also have the name Manoban, so I want you to not ruin the reputation of the family and me with your actions.” the teenager suddenly reached for her aunt's wrist.  
“You can trust me, Aunt Ahn.

THE NEXT DAY, 7:30 AM

The Manoban girl wore a school uniform consisting of a red plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a red blazer adorned with the school coat of arms. Lisa wondered what the school could be like that her mother and aunt praised so much. The day before, when she was laying in the guest room’s uncomfortable mattres, she looked up on the internet for the Seoul Leadership High School. It had a beautiful, modern look on the outside, but he was wondering what the people inside were like. “Are you ready?” Ahn knocked softly on the door. In response, Lisa just opened the door. “You're a pretty girl.” said the woman. “Watch out for the boys.”  
After a long ride to school, a bored Lisa got out of Ahn’s red car.  
-Auntie, are you sure all the paperwork is fine?  
"They were sorted out before you came here." The woman's hair was now held in a tight braid, but it was still long. Halfway through a huge two-winged door, Lisa followed her in chicken steps with her head down. Her heart was beating in her ears, the noise of the huge world around her was gone, her mind could only focus on what was going to happen in the next minute, or even tomorrow. Her body needed alcohol the most now. She didn't wanted to care about things. She’d rather go back to the night where everything happened. She wishes ahe hadn’t thrown a party, maybe then she would be in a dance school in a loose dress and not a school probably full of snobs where even the uniform is uncomfortable. She stopped and looked up. So many people was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable from the attention.   
“Aunt Ahn-“ the woman gave a large stack of papers and books into her hands.  
“You'll find your way with the help of these.” and she was gone. Lisa looked at her schedule for where her very first class is going to be. The red-haired girl felt very uncomfortable by the end of the day, there were many embarrassing introductions at the beginning of each class, and by the judging glances from her fellow classmates.   
With the bag and the red cardigan tossed over on her shoulder, Lisa walked to the dormitory building which was just a few minutes walk from the school. She pushed open the building’s big door and walked over to the two female students who were taking care of the keys.  
“Hello! My name is La-“  
“Lalisa Manoban, I know your name." the black-haired girl suddenly stood up. "I'm Kim Jisoo, and you're the deputy's niece." the red-haired girl next to her stood up too.  
“I’m Chaeyoung, but call me Rosé.”  
“I'd like to pick up my room key, here's my papers.” She handed the documents to the girls when the door opened with tremendous force, tearing the sheet out of poor Lalisa's hand.   
“Kim, Park, my key.” The raven haired girl nodded and handed the key to her as quickly as she could. Lisa measured the girl from head to toe. She admired her beauty, she had long blonde wavy hair and a charming face. She was like a Greek goddess. Lalisa wouldn’t mind kissing her and...  
“What are you looking at?” the blonde shouted at Lisa. "And instead of being with a girl like that, the two of you could work properly. If you are going to fuck around again, I will report it to the student council.” Before going up the stairs, she leaned down for the papers, looked at it, and slammed it to the table.   
"Don't be mad at Jennie, she’s just really hot headed..." Jisoo apologized with an innocent smile on her face, analyzing the newbies papers once more, and handed her the key. "Your room is on the third level, the last room.”   
“Hey, Rosé Jisoo... talk to you later?   
“Sure.” Said the two girl smiling at her. Lisa climbed happily up the stairs, hoping she might have found her very first friends. She thought about the blonde too, no matter how hot she looked, she hoped they wouldn't meet ever again.

She was standing in front of the door of her new room. She knew someone was in the room,she was scared to knock, feeling afraid of who might be her roommate. There was no going back, she thought. She placed her hand on the wooden door, and knocked on it twice.

The door opened. A familiar sweet scent hit her nose. She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her, who she didn't wanted to see at all.  
“Jennie?”


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! My grammar and writing isn’t the best, but I’m trying hard, and I hope I can be better~

CHAPTER 3 - LALISA

“Jennie?”  
after a long embarrassing eye contact, the blonde spoke.   
“What are you doing here? And how do you know my name?”   
Lisa put a red strand behind her own ears. Now she must think I'm a stalker. Lisa thought to herself.   
"My name is Lisa ..."   
She tried to enter her new room, but Jennie took a step forward, closing the door.  
"And Jisoo told me your name."   
“I don’t care about your name. What are you doing here?” she started to become more and more angry.   
“This is my new room.” Lalisa answered.   
“Incredible. I was hoping I wouldn't get someone like you as a roommate.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Come in.”   
The door opened and Lisa entered with a sigh of relief, she thought she’ll have to beg on her knees. The room was ok, with pale pink walls, old worn and some new wall stickers. There was a large bed next to the balcony door. There was another bed by the door, there was nothing on it, it was probably Lisa’s new bed.  
“Where are your stuffs?”  
“Today is my first day here, so didn’t had a lot of time. The house where I was staying is far away, so I’m waiting for my aunt to help me get my stuff.”   
“And where is your aunt?”  
“She’s the deputy director, she can’t get out of her work very easily.”   
Jennie nodded. Lisa sat down on her bed, and she didn’t even bother trying to have a conversation with the girl on the other side of the room, who was deeply immersed n one of her school books. Lisa, meanwhile, lay down on her put, and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She searched for Ahn’s contact, but her finger twitched when she saw the name ‘Kunpimook Bhuwakul’.

She wondered, what BamBam might be doing. The girl and her ex-boyfriend have not spoken since the incident, nor have they had a chance to speak. Lisa was so busy these two days that she forgot to think about her love, she didn’t have time to write a single message, and the boy had a huge wound in his heart that the beautiful Thai girl had caused and he just wanted to forget. Lisa crossed the line that night, maybe she should have drunk less, but nothing else could help with the stress and anger caused by her mother. Maybe it would be the best, if she didn’t bothered him... but her hand, as if controlled by someone else, pressed on the boy’s contact. He wrote him a simple ‘Hi.’, amazed, that he didn’t blocked her there too.   
The light was taken over by the darkness, as the hours went by, and the girls still didn’t say a word to each other. Jennie was on the phone, talking to someone -probably her boyfriend-, and Lisa was browsing her social medias, while anxiously waiting for her (ex) boyfriend to answer her text. The patio door was open, the small knock on the front door was hardly heard, because of the loud outside noises. The girls stood up at the same time, to answer the door.   
“Hello, Deputy Director Ahn.” Jennie bowed to the thin woman.  
“Hello to you too.” She waved to the blonde girl, then fixed the silk gloves on her hand. “I’m sorry Lalisa, for being this late.”   
Lisa took her bag in her hands, and walked out the door. She hurried down the stairs, thinking, Jennie and Aunt Ahn must have something to talk about. She sat down on the bench where Jisoo and Rosé was previously. The corridor was dark and quiet, only the faint light of the moon shining through the windows. When Lisa was in her early teen years, and she felt down because of her mom, she always sat out on the roof to look at the stars and the moon, because doing that, she knew that there’s always something looking down at her.   
“Come on, let’s go!” Aunt Ahn throw Lisa’s cardigan on her head, waking her from the daydreaming. 

The red-haired girl had changed her uncomfortable uniform into a plaid shirt and jeans, with a bag in her hand and back, she would have already left to go back to her annoying roommate, but Ahn called for Lisa.  
“There’s a place I wanted to show you.” Lisa put all of her stuff down, as Ahn started to lead her by her hand.   
“The house where I live now, belonged to my parents. When your father and I was little, there was a lake nearby, where your grandfather build us a little treehouse. Whenever I was in a bad mood, I just when there, and the scenery made me calm down. I haven’t been there since the accident, and I was also busy with school. I just want you to know, that if you ever feel like taking a break from everything, you can come here. - When they got there, Lisa was amazed by the scenery, and she thought about all the memories his father and her aunt could have made there.   
“Thank you for showing me this place, I appreciate it.” She felt happy, but she also felt the long-gone bitter taste in her mouth she felt at the time after the accident. 

At the ride back to the dorm, the blonde girl crossed her mind. Does she has a boyfriend? There’s no way she’s single, she’s way too pretty. Lisa asked Ahn to drop her at a supermarket, where she bought some ramen for herself, and her roommate.   
It was ten o'clock in the evening by the time Lisa returned. Slowly, she turned her key in the lock, in case Jennie was already asleep, she didn't want to wake her up, she’d probably yell at her. She opened the door where an angry Jennie was waiting for her.  
“What the he’ll were you thinking? Being out this late...” Lisa put the bags from her hand on the empty bed. “The supervision teacher wanted to hold me accountable for you not being here. You have to be in your dorm room before nine! It’s your first day, but you are already causing troubles for others...   
“I’m sorry, if you want to, I can talk to the-“  
“You don’t have to. Now go to sleep.”   
Lisa started to searc for the ramens, when she found them, she happily got them out.   
“I didn’t eat yet, it I bought ramen... for both of us.” She handed the girl one, so just pushed her hand away, and went back to her bed.   
"I don't eat things like that, because otherwise I'll look like you." The redhead nodded, confused. What do you mean by looking like me? She thought to herself. She made her bed and while waiting for the ramens to be ready, she looked at his phone, but there still wasn’t an answer from BamBam. While she ate her noodles, Jennie fell asleep. Lisa also snuggled into her bed, but a beeping sound coming from her phone prevented her from falling asleep. "Hello” she read the text message from BamBam.


End file.
